1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fuel vapor utilization system which can be used on a conventional automobile with an internal combustion engine. Vapors from a fuel tank are combusted in the normal course of engine operation to cause an increase in fuel efficiency; fuel which would otherwise be lost through vaporization to the atmosphere is used to power the engine. In addition, air pollution is reduced by preventing uncombusted hydrocarbons from escaping to the atmosphere.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Concerns about fuel efficiency and air pollution have caused the development of various devices which prevent the uncombusted fuel vapor in a fuel tank from escaping into the atmosphere. Examples of such devices are a catalytic converter housed in an exhaust manifold exemplified by Balluff, U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,042, conduit and valve systems which are disposed between the fuel tank and carburetor and exemplified by Williams et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,391,679, a vacuum accumulator exemplified by Heath et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,025, and a carbon canister as exemplified by Beveridge et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,597.